1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, a storage medium storing a computer program, and an image capture device which, during performance of sequential (continuous) display of plural images, stopping the sequential display at an arbitrary (any) timing.
2. Related Art
An image display device that performs a sequential display, in a predetermined order, of plural images represented by plural items of image information (data) that are stored in a storage medium is known.
As technology relating to this type of image display device, Japanese Patent Application (Laid-Open) (JP-A) No. 2004-104594 discloses a digital camera that includes various types of playback functions, such as standard playback of moving images, fast-forward playback, rewind playback, slow motion playback, slow motion reverse playback, double speed playback, double speed reverse playback, frame advance playback, and reverse frame advance playback.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-104594, there has been a problem that, when a desired image is selected from the images that are being sequentially displayed, sometimes, depending on the display speed, a mismatch occurs between the time when the desired image is being displayed and the time of the designation of the image, and the desired image cannot be exactly selected.